Cold Feet
by His Little LabRat
Summary: On a crimescene, Greg is kidnapped with Nick worried sick about him. Greg's frozen in his kidnappers hands! NickGreg preslash
1. Chapter 1

"Nick, Greg," Grissom said, walking up to the two CSIs who stood next to each other in the break room. The two CSIs had been going out, and Grissom knew that. He didn't mind though. Looking to them as they turned slowly to him, he finished his sentence. "You two have a homicide on 19th, in an abandoned house. Anonymous 911." Grissom nodded at them as they nodded at him and then he started out of the room.

Nick frowned, squeezing Greg's hand that was interlaced with his own. Nick looked down to Greg, and Greg looked at him with an odd frown on his face as Nick's squeeze.

"You okay?" Greg asked, holding Nick's hand.

"I have a bad feeling," Nick answered. "Like something bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry," Greg said, smiling generously, reaching up to hold Nick's cheek and have him bend over so he could kiss him on the cheek. "Nothing will happen, I'll protect you." Nick squeezed Greg's hand still, looking into Greg's eyes, feeling like _he_ was the one who should have been protecting _Greg_.

..::XXxxXX::..

Captain Brass had already filled them in about the crime scene, and the two CSIs stepped into the empty house, feeling cold air rush around them almost instantly. Greg took an instinctive step towards Nick, the feeling rushing about in his stomach now too.

They walked into the kitchen, the scene of the crime. They inspected the body. The man was caked with blood, soaking in a pool of his own red plasma-liquid. Nick began to take pictures of the crime scene, of the body, the shattered glass back door as Greg followed a short trail of blood. Pulling out his camera, he took a picture of the blood trail, following it out the door. It was a pair of shoeprints, left in bloody red ink.

"Greg!" Someone yelled and Greg whipped around quickly, running back to Nick after having the wits scared out of him. "I'm going to look for any sign of a struggle out front, I just wanted to tell you to be…" he was cut off as Greg pulled him into a very deep and passionate kiss. "Safe…" Nick continued, stunned. "What was… that for?" Nick asked, his cheeks still in Greg's hands.

"I don't know," Greg said. "I just felt like I had to do it." Greg said, pulling Nick again into the same kiss, but forcing Nick's lips open with his tongue. After a few minutes of kissing, Greg pulled them apart, adding in an "I love you, be safe." Nick pulled away to after kissing Greg's forehead, the turned away from Greg. Greg smiled to himself, feeling he did the right thing somehow. He now turned back to his bloody shoeprints, following their very distinctive trail.

Greg hadn't noticed, but he was a few feet away from a shed that the foot prints led into. Blindly, he kept stepping closer to the shed, not even noticing he was getting closer.

He was a foot in front of the shed when he noticed he almost ran into the wall of the shed. He followed the trail with his eyes, a scream catching in his throat. Something was lurching out for him, a bloody arm! He shrieked Nick's name, the feeling in his stomach exploding out in a furious rush.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiick!" He shrieked as the arm's hand lunged for his throat, grabbing hold and cutting off his other shrieks for his lover. Greg choked on his screams for help, being picked up now by the hand. Not caring about himself anymore, only about the crime scene, he recalled the arm touching the camera's button and a flash reeling out of the camera. His moved his shaky hands away from the strong arm and reached quickly for the camera, ripping it off his neck and throwing it towards the crime scene so Nick could find it.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiick!" Nick heard his name and he swung around instantly, recognizing that scream anywhere.

"Greg!" He shouted as he now charged down the stairs, heading toward the door to the backyard. "Greg!" He called out again, awaiting Nick's answer. He ran so fast he tripped over something and he rolled toward the shed, blacking out momentarily. He opened his eyes quickly, looking to what he tripped over. _Greg's camera!_ He reached out for Greg's camera, taking it into his rubber-gloved hands. He looked around him, noticing the same bloody shoeprint trail that Greg had followed, leading straight into the shed. He cursed himself, knowing he shouldn't have left Greg.

..::XXxxXX::..

"What?!" Sarah screeched at him. "Nick, how could you just let him go like that? Why didn't you stay with him? None of this would have happened if you stayed with him!" She was blaming Nick and that didn't help him anymore, it only made his cry into his shaky fingertips.

"Sarah!" Grissom snapped at her, cutting off her insults and blames. "It wasn't Nick's fault! Greg should have called for back up! I… I should have given them more CSIs to help them!" Grissom blamed himself.

"Grissom!" Sarah said, slightly surprised. "This isn't our fault! It's Brass's! He should have given Nick and Greg more officers!"

"Me?!" Brass snapped at her. "I'd blame you if I were you!" Brass yelled at her. "My officers had _nothing_ to do with this! It's your own damn fault!"

"Shut up!" Warrick yelled, gritting his teeth. "Your blames are fucking helping Greg or Nick!"

Grissom nodded in response. "Sarah, Warrick," Grissom said. "I want you two to investigate Greg's disappearance." Warrick nodded and Sarah sighed, both leaving the room to go investigate. "Nick, I want you to go home." Grissom said firmly and Nick looked up slowly. "You've had it rough already, you can rest. But you have to come back to work tomorrow," Grissom considered, giving Nick a stern nod. Nick nodded back, leaving Grissom and Brass now.

..::XXxxXX::..

Nick stared at the ceiling, the back of his hand to his forehead as thoughts pulsed through the mind that lay beneath his hand. He blinked, slowly rolling over. He expected to see the same, beautiful sleeping face next to him, but all he saw was a pillow. He sighed, wondering how Greg was, hoping Warrick and Sarah would find him soon, and put whoever had taken Greg behind bars.

..::XXxxXX::..

A lot had happened since Greg's kidnapping. Warrick and Sarah had narrowed it down to a guy named Thomas Gallagher. They had figured it out by going through the photos on Greg's camera and taking up a finger print off Greg's camera that wasn't Greg's. In the picture, there was a man, wearing a pin that had the name of a docking truck company and the man's name- Thomas Gallagher- on it. Warrick and Sarah had gone into conversation with the company's owner and figured out that the man in the picture was Thomas Gallagher.

Going out on a hunch, they got Gallagher's print from the owner, and compared it to the one of the camera. It matched up. Now, Warrick and Sarah were going out on a hunch and looking up Gallagher's truck. Now, Nick was awaiting their answer.

"Grissom, Nick!" Warrick called. It had been one day since Greg had disappeared. "Quickly!" Nick was already there though, Grissom coming in after him. Warrick turned the screen to them, showing them the map of blocks and dashed and dotted lines. Warrick pointed to a same red block on the screen. "Here," Warrick said. "He's in this truck." Nick studied the map, instantly knowing where the truck was. Nick's eyes wide, he noticed that it was down the road, heading out towards the desert. Nick bolted, heading toward the exit immediately.

Now, the last mile in the race of life had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grissom!" Nick roared on the top of his lungs, dashing towards a large truck. "I got him! I've found Gallagher!" Nick said, the other cops who came charging behind him dashing off in another direction after a man that hopped out of the driver's side. Nick turned sharply, running up to the back of the truck. "Greg! I'm here! I'm here!" He called as he fiddled with the locks on the back quickly, swinging the doors open and bolting in, looking in every direction. He found a cooler stashed in the back and he bolted towards it.

"Greg!" He called as he messed with the dead bolt on the cooler lid. "Greg, answer me!" He called as the dead blot came undone and dropped to the floor with a loud clang. Nick bent over, swinging the lid open to see a man curled up in the cold depths of the cooler.

"Ni… ck…" the man mumbled as Nick gave a warm, white exhale of relief.

"Greg…" he said with a smile, bending over to pick up the ice-cold man. He was caked with ice and frost and he was dying cold to the touch. He held the man close to his chest, letting his warmth flood through the huddled man.

"N…ick…" the man croaked, nuzzling his frost-caked cheek into Nick's chest. Nick shushed the icy adult by putting a warm finger to his lips.

"You're safe now, Greg," Nick said, holding the man, Greg, closer still. He turned around, beginning out of the large freezer of a truck.

Grissom hopped out of his car in the distance, bolting out of his car and to Nick, almost tripping numerous times in the process, calling after Nick and Greg. He ran up to Nick.

"I came as fast… as I could," he panted gently, having run through a crime scene and over 600 yards. He was holding a blanket and Nick put Greg down shortly so Grissom could wrap the blanket around Greg. Nick picked Greg back up again and huddled him into his chest, sharing his warmth with the frosted Greg Sanders. Nick turned to the cops who were dragging the still revolting Thomas Gallagher- the man who had kidnapped Greg and put him in the back of his freezer-truck.

Nick bit down hard on his lip as Greg twitched, huddling further into Nick's chest, burying his face away from Gallagher. Nick stared Gallagher down menacingly, hatred flaming in his eyes as Greg shivered frost off himself.

Grissom led the two back to the car he took over. Grissom hopped into the drivers seat and turned the heat on high as Nick hopped into the backseat with Greg curled up in his chest. Nick strapped in, buckling Greg in with him. Nick stroked his hand through Greg's frost-ridden hair, shaking the little white flecks of frost and snow off his blond and brown hair, whispering to him about good times that he and Greg shared, Greg smiling occasionally and snuggling further into Nick.

"Don't worry…" cooed Nick, running his hands comfortingly up and down Greg's back. "You're safe, now, Greggo…" Greg felt comfort at the nickname and when Nick called him by his little nicknames, but it didn't help the biting cold. He felt so cold… so cold…


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was curled up on the break room couch, a still deathly cold Greg curled up against his chest. Greg had clung to Nick ever since he was rescued Greg. Nick didn't mind Greg's clinging- he was enjoying the fact that Greg was still there at all. He though he had lost him.

Grissom walked into the break room, looking down at the papers in his hand.

"Nick," Grissom called, making Nick look up from the shivering Greg. "Get to work. You're on a case now, Nick." Grissom handed him one of the papers that he was skimming over. Nick took one look at it quickly, and then handed it to Greg. Nick stood up then knelt down to the floor, Greg crawling onto his back. Greg wrapped his legs around Nick's stomach and waist, hugging him close as Nick stood up easily.

Nick was piggybacking Greg, and Grissom just stared at them awkwardly.

"Nick…" Grissom said, blinking at them.

"What?" Nick asked, not seeing whatever it was that Grissom was seeing.

"You can't take Greg with you!" Grissom suddenly snapped. "You can't process a crime scene with Greg occupying you, Nick!" Nick grimaced and so did Greg, the same sullen expression on their faces.

"He was _frozen_, Grissom!" Nick struggled for Grissom to understand that he had to keep Greg with him.

"So?"

"How will he keep warm?"

"Give him another blanket and put him the heated DNA lab! He has work to do anyway! You do too, now go!" Nick grumbled at this and walked out of the break room with Greg on his back. Grissom watched as Nick set the freezing Greg down in one of the DNA labs chairs. Nick gave Greg a warm hug and kiss. Greg hugged and kissed him back, then waved to Nick as he departed.

Greg was on the fence, caught between the field and the lab, but right now, Grissom wanted him as safe as he could get and still work.

..::XXxxXX::..

Almost the end of shift when…

Greg groaned, feeling the cold bite him hard still. "Hodges!" Greg groaned, lolling his head back to look at him. Hodges went over him, looking down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Hodges said, imitating Greg's groaning call. Greg groaned again and Hodges bent over, picking Greg up. He turned out of the DNA lab and turned then into the break room. He bent over the couch and dropped Greg down onto it. Hodges took in a deep breath, realizing he couldn't hold Greg, noticing he was too weak to carry him.

Hodges, still breathing deeply, walked out of the room now after throwing Greg yet another blanket, tired of Greg's moans and groans.

Greg's eyes on the hallway, he saw Nick walk down the hallway. Greg perked up immediately and bolted for Nick, almost tackling him over in a hug.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiicky!" Greg groaned as he fell into Nick's arms, nuzzling his cheek against Nick's shoulder.

"Greg, I'd love to hold you too, but…" Nick started, pointing to the first interrogation room. "I have an interrogation to attend to." At this, Greg's eyes opened instantly and he slouched down, arms still around Nick even as he sank to the ground. Greg's arms around Nick's legs and ankles, he slouched more so his chest was on the ground by Nick's feet, his hips up in the air. He groaned, arms now behind him and not on Nick, he wormed away, much like an inch worm, back into the break room.

Nick laughed hard as he watched Greg inch-worm away, his ass still in the air, arms back behind him dragging on the floor. Nick stepped into the door way of the break room, leaning against the doorway as Greg was about three-quarters of the way to the couch.

"I'll warm you up after the interrogation," Nick said and Greg rolled his head to Nick, a little smile on his face.

"Can we go home after that?" Greg asked.

"Yes, we can go home after that." Nick said with a gentle nod and smile. "If the interrogation goes well, at least."

Greg nodded then continued inch-worming his way to the couch. Nick laughed as he watched, then started down the hall for the interrogation.

Ecklie walked into the break room, plopping down on the couch across from Greg. He sighed softly, lolling his head back with a grimace. Suddenly, he felt something curl up on his side. He looked to his side to see…

"Sanders!" Ecklie screeched. "What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!" He said, trying to push Greg off him.

"I hate you!" Greg groaned. "But you're warm and I was frozen and… raaaagh!" Greg groaned.

"Get o- off of m-me!" Ecklie searched for words as he struggled to push Greg off him. "If you want your job, go bug someone else!" Ecklie said, and suddenly, the cold boy was gone. Now, he was struggling with something that wasn't there.

Ecklie looked around him, but no sign of the young CSI.

Greg ran back into the DNA lab, and then hugged Hodges. Hodges was startled at first, but noticed it was Greg clinging to him for warmth and he stopped caring, though he couldn't walk with a CSI on his back.

"Greg!" He said. "Get off me! I can't move!" He said after a few minutes of stumbling steps. "Go hug Nick or something!"

"But-but… Nicky's in an interrogation!" Greg groaned.

"Go bug Grissom!"

With this, the sudden weight on his back was lifted, replaced by cold air. He shivered awkwardly.

Grissom stepped into his office, looking at his papers in his hands. Something caught his vision from the corner of his eye, and he looked up to see his chair spinning, someone sitting in it as it spun.

"Greg?" Grissom said, staring at the person that spun around in the chair. The CSI was curled up in his chair.

"Grissom!" Greg said as he spun. "I'm cold! And it's cold!" Greg shivered as he slowly came to a stop, facing Grissom now in the once spinning chair. Greg was shivering, curled up under three blankets.

Grissom sighed, taking off his glasses to look at the freezing CSI. "How can you _still_ be cold? Under _three_ blankets?"

"It's _cold!"_ Greg groaned, curling up further in the blankets. Grissom sighed again, putting his glasses down on his desk. As Grissom watched Greg, he moved toward his employee, catching the back of the seat. Hands on the back of the seat, his pushed Greg out of the seat and sat down him self. Greg crawled along the floor, sitting in front of Grissom's desk now. Grissom stood up and craned his neck to see Greg curl up in front of his desk. He pursed his lips gently and raised his eyebrows, then sat back down in his seat. He felt like he sat back against something and he turned to see what it was, but was startled by the answer.

"G-Greg!?" Grissom said, placing a hand over his heart to feel it race against his chest. "How'd you get over here so fast?!"

"It's _coooooold!_" Greg groaned, curling up behind Grissom. Grissom sighed quickly, hand still over his heart. He turned back to his papers after Greg refused to leave from where he curled up behind Grissom.

Later…

Grissom looked up, hearing someone step into his doorway. Greg's head arched up and then Grissom felt the space behind him open up again and he turned around to see no one sitting behind him anymore. Then, he turned back around to Nick. But, Nick seemed to be preoccupied, Greg in his arms before either Nick or Grissom noticed he was there. Nick looked down to him. Nick blinked at him and Greg nuzzled his cheek into Nick's chest, shivering gently, the shivers and chills gentler now that he was curled up with Nick in his arms.

"What'd you do while I was gone, Greggo?" Nick asked, blinking at the CSI in his arms.

"It was _horrible!_" Greg groaned, nuzzling his cheek into Nick's chest still. "I had to curl up with _Ecklie_ for warmth!" Greg hissed at the mention of Ecklie and the memory, curling up further in Nick's arms after some groans. "It was _disgusting!_ Then, I had to _hug Hodges!_"

"I can't tell which is worse…" Nick said to himself.

"I, personally, think Ecklie is worse than a lab rat," Grissom looked up from his papers to Nick as he answered. Nick nodded, looking to the corner of his eye as he though about it.

"Can we go _home_, Nicky?" Greg groaned, curling up in Nick's chest still, wrapping his arms that were around Nick's neck tighter.

"Grissom?" Nick asked, looking from Greg to Grissom as he said Grissom's name.

"Do what you like," Grissom said, looking at his papers now. "Be safe." Grissom said as Nick smiled and turned around to leave.

"You too," Nick said and Greg smiled, nuzzling Nick's chest and shoulder.

..::XXxxXX::..

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Nick heard the song "Never Let Me Go" by Family Force Five play, noticing that Greg was probably playing it from his headphones. Greg had his headphones next to them, the song playing as they snuggled tightly together.

Nick began playing little reels of the adrenaline he felt when he went to rescue Greg from the icy truck, playing little sections, curing Greg's kidnapper.

He was grateful for Greg's safe return, yes. He was thanking God that Greg was safe, yes. But… he was disappointed in himself for leaving Greg's side. He still cursed himself over that, even though Greg had persisted that it wasn't on the way home. Listening to this song didn't help either.

Nick sighed gently next to Greg's ear and Greg's eyes slowly opened, awaking from his gentle sleep. Nuzzling himself further into Nick, he reached for his MP3 player, changing the song, knowing it was bugging Nick somewhere in the back of his mind. Now playing was "I Love You to Death" by the same band, Family Force Five. Greg's eyes closed again as he curled up in Nick more and more.

..::XXxxXX::..

Nick walked into the lab, Greg on his back. Sarah raised a very peculiar eyebrow, looking at Greg. Greg was shivering and she felt the need to laugh.

"You still cold, Greggo?" Sarah asked, stepping closer to Nick and Greg. Greg nodded with a shiver, eyes closed

"Yeah, he's clung to me all day," Nick said, sighing gently.

"You'd think he'd be warm by now," Sarah said and Greg's eyes opened instantly. He mouthed to her saying "No! Don't tell him that!" Sarah smiled, catching Greg's drift. Greg was flushed over, obviously burning in Nick's touch. "Then again, Greg _was_ frozen, so I'm not surprised." She said with a smile and a little laugh.

At least it was true to some extent. As Nick walked away with Greg on his back, Sarah thought about it.

Greg wasn't cold- he just wanted Nick to keep holding him.

* * *

**Author: His Little LabRat**

**Story: Cold Feet – completed**

**Chapters: Three (3)**

**Author's notes: Actually, this was a joke going around between me and one of my best friends. I just **_**had**_** to do it, being it was stuck to my mind like glue! Please review and be on the lookout for more of my stories, I want to know how my stories are and I might put up follow-ups to this or chapters or something! Hahaha! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
